Live freely like the wind
by LBanime
Summary: Thomas life after the digimon have left. A bit to focused, he gets reminded of nice things and reason he lives and should enjoy life more.


So this is my first Digimon fic, enjoy ! : )

A reminder, the reason I chose Thomas was because Thomas seemed to be a character bottling up his feelings without showing it and having to lose his mum instead of a typical sister-brother relationship problem seemed to be a hard loss. He went through a lot and yet I feel his character hasn't shined as it was supposed to. So here it is. Oh and by the way , I was going to use the japanese term for 'brother", but than I realized that not everyone can be sure of the Japanese terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon ( I mean do I reeeaaaallly have to say that?)

Thomas sat in his laboratory focusing and looking in the microscope while writing notes with his mind racing through every detail seen on the small, yet, enormous sample. He made sure nothing could would be forgotten, just as he made every night : Placing every chemical needed on the left side of the room on a shelve, every file of the analyses done on the flu in the cupboards, every possible tube needed placed in an order spread on the table and every other equipment needed placed on the other side of the table.

He didn't care if it was a stormy night outside causing troublesome noises while only a dim light hanging of the roof was the only one giving him the light to carry on. Nor did he care that the clock showed him 3:40 am in the morning, leading to the conclusion that Thomas must have stayed up all night...again. Also, it didn't matter that his eyes had this stinging feeling, his mind having its ups and down for working so hard every day and night, his head pondering with all the intake taken and the fact that he was used to it by now. It was alright, there weren't any digimon whom he have to fight with, there were was no school needed to stay up with and finishing homework or assignments with , no university either and no family issues to discuss with either.

It was just this, a search for the cure for his sister, the only reason he lived up for and the only dream , a dream with great hopes of becoming into a reality, which needed to be accomplished. He had achieved what no other medical students have ever done in this age and he intend to continue with it. After all, all of his years by throwing away the child behavior and immaturity at the youngest age and putting his head in books aimed for older adults or scientist should not have been for nothing. This is why his hand wrote nonstop on a plain paper, filling it with paragraphs second after a second with the miracle hand making no mistake in any words he wrote. He was in a tense, he needed to fill this gap of knowledge in the shortest amount of time possible, he had worked hard and needed to be done as soon as possible for his little sister, so she can see life in it's most beautiful color and so she can feel life again like she had done to him on the day she was born- on the day she hold the hand of her big brother : Thouma Nohrstein. He finished writing another note and continued to the nex-

"Brother?" a soft gentle voice appeared.

Touma jumped at this sudden and usually welcoming voice. He was quite startled and promptly turned to the voice.

" Relena? What are you doing here this late at night ? You should have called one of the butlers to get something if you needed something, it must be too cold for you in the middle of the night." Touma quickly got up and kneeled towards here since she was smaller and was sitting on a wheelchair.

At first, relena looked sad at this remark and for a quick moment a face of guilt flashed through her face. "I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean to worry you", the guilty look became into a frown," But brother, you are also up this late. What are you doing? I want to see as well if you don't mind and look! " she held up a cup of tea "This is for you!" she was shining with one of her brightest smile.

"Look Relena, I'm just finishing up my work here, you needn't to come here. It's better if you go and rest. I'll be alright" He smiled. Typical, he thought, Relenas politeness, understanding and the innocent smile of hers would never change. She was the most heart-warming person he ever knew.

"But brother, it's late, you are not sleeping. I'm a bit worried. I'd like to see what causes you that much work. After all I want to be able to learn and succeed like you. Just a quick look, and you haven't touched your tea yet! Don't you like this tea? Should I make a new one?"

Touma was a bit troubled, he really valued Relena and didn't want her to stay awake because of him, but he knew how innocent and pure her mind was and he couldn't blame her for being worriedand he really needed to get back to his work . He took a quick glance at his notes. He shook his head, gave a warm-hearted smile and took a sip of the cup of tea. " It's certainly is one of the most relaxing tea I've had. I would be out of my mind I'd say that this tea is not the one I like. Tell you what, you can stay with me here until I finish this tea but promise me not stay up this late ever again and going after this to the bed."

Hearing the good news she smiled again and starting rolling her own wheelchair to look around with big eyes. She secretly thanked the fate for the richness of her family, so the laboratory could be build in the house and she could roll in and convince her brother to have a look. It was amazing, all the samples collected and all the medicines labeled. And her brother knew everything about it, she glanced with pride and curiousness around the room.

This view changed when she looked at her brother again and frowned. Usually Touma, with his high IQ and strategic mind, was fully aware how to keep himself healthy and steady and continued doing so. However, she noticed the change after….after the incident. She knew it is a touchy subject for her brother, even though he didn't let it on, she could tell. It was since Gaomon left, he'd been focusing hard on this. As if he really needed to achieve this project as if the life given to him should be used at it's maximum value. He didn't tell her what he was researching, but she had already an idea what it was, after all she was his sister. She loved her brother and didn't want him to worry over her illness, this made her feel guilty. However, seeing how much effort he puts for his family she didn't tell him that she knew what he was doing so he didn't feel guilty like herself. She'd rather worry herself to death than make her brother more worried. She just wanted him to be happy again. But now he just looked like he tried a bit too hard.

Touma ,noticing the frown, looked questioningly at her.

"Ehh, uhh, nothing. I was just thinking, why do you have only this bulb here, it seems to be half broken already. Wouldn't you usually be more prepared for such things ?"

"Well ….it didn't seem important enough to do so. It got worse just today, usually it worked fine. I was just a bit too concentrated. "

"Alright , if you say so. Brother, what is this sample you were investigating? Tell me more about these cells again!"

Touma raised an eyebrow. "You sure don't find it boring?"

"I'm sure, now please if I can stay already than I want to use this time here so please tell me more"

He couldn't say no to this puppy-face, so he sighed and smiled. Here curiosity was really cute. Sometimes she seemed to be wise beyond her age and yet she had the child-like innocent in her eyes. Whatever she did, her warm smile reminded him of the warming times with his mother.

"Sure, why not." So he explained. Not in detail mind you, but he explained her enough so she could learn and carry on. He also made sure to drink that tea, he was surprised that Relena made him a tea in the first place but nonetheless he wanted to show how grateful he was for this gesture. Tea was something special, it made him feel relaxed and warm inside, for example this being the reason he started to learn how to do boxing, the fuzzy warm and fire-feeling inside him made him feel alive. The tea had the equal yet the opposite effect. It made him feel alive and relaxed. Most importantly, this reminded him of something who introduced him this feeling…Gaomon.

"Ok, that should have been informative enough. Now let's get you back to bed. I'll make sure you will go to the bed so I'll tug you in this time, so the little princess won't go rushing out to find a prince and leave me here alone by myself." he teased.

Relena pouted but hid the firework of happiness inside herself. Her brother coming with her, when is the last time he had spent so much time with her. It also reminded her and brother of the first fight her and her brother had:

_Flashback_

"_You are always leaving me, brother, it's not fair. I don't care what you'll be but I want you by my side" A little Relena cried. She bottled up the feeling for a while and was to small to understand it at that time. She just shouted what was on her mind at that time. _

_Touma also not that old at that time looked hurtfully at her." And what am I supposed to do about it, Relena it's time you grow up and understand what this family holds me and you up for. I need to achieve my full potential here so don't go and cry like a baby and just leave me alone for once!" Touma, also not mature enough at that time and although he wanted to protect her from every sorrow the world had, this was one night where his temper had reached to it's maximum by already having had an argument with his dad._

"_But-"_

"_no buts!"_

_Now the tears started storming out of her eyes ._

"_Fine! See if I care. You…you….you don't care about me anymore either!" She shouted and threw her self-made prince doll, which she had done with a lot of effort and learned it fast since her father didn't allow her to do much anything else either, at him._

"_I'm not useful anymore either ,am I?! I hate you !" and with that she rolled away from him._

_Touma , to stunned to move at her words, just stared down. The only person who he loved said that she hated him. His own sister. Was he such a bad person that he didn't deserved a person to love anymore? Then again…he was the fool for treating her like this. Suddenly realising what he said he slammed his head hard to the nearest wall and cursed. Needless to say, he also tried to fight his tears off, after all he needed to be strong and hold up a good reputation for his family. _

"_Young master,you must hurry , your plane is read- oh isn't that the doll young mistress was working on?" A butler appeared. He was one of the new servants so he ha a habit of getting distracted easily. He picked up the doll. Touma just stared at him for coming in such a wrong time._

_However, the butler continued " Hmm, I remember how she spend the day and night to learn this sewing, she wanted to make something who was like you but more lively._

"_Huh?"_

"_Oh sorry, I just overheard her once how she started to make a doll of you but than realised something than wanted to make a prince who can come to the rescue and would never leave someone so young master could have it and remind himself of her. Don't know why it's on the ground. It already got dirty in this stormy weather tz. Oh got distracted again anyways the plane-Master?! MASTER!"_

Touma heard enough, he needed to find his sister. He took the doll from his hand and ran off instead of excusing himself and walking away because just in that a moment he realised something horrible. Relena rolled away in the _other direction, __not going back in the house but out of the house where no guards could stop her since Relena was allowed outside with her brother for a private goodbye. He cursed again and ran to find her. "Where are you" he whispered. It was a stormy day, too dangerous for her. _

_He already heard shouting of the guards and butlers noticing Relenas absence. He went in every shop she liked and was welcome to, but no luck. It started to rain harder. _

_He ran through every street they knew of but no luck. Relena, he thought. _

_Right, Left, running along, again left, than running, glancing for a girl in a wheelchair, again right and slipped on the wet floor. _

_No luck. He still hold his tears back, but the situation seemed hopeless. "Relana" he whispered, "where are you?!" he started to cry. He looked at the doll on his hand."Why can't I do anything ever right?! Please forgive me".He cried for a few seconds ._

_A prince who'd come to the rescue, the sentence flashed in his mind. Who wouldn't leave her alone, it was for young master. He got up._

_Relena was the only one who made his life worth living, he wouldn't give up on that so easily , she could be hurt or anything, she can't handle herself yet, he would protect her no matter what."I'll protect you, I'll come where ever you are" his tone vibrated with energy and ran. Suddenly he knew where Relena could have been._

_As fast as he could , he run as fast as the wind through the streets until he came in a park. It was a miracle how she rolled up so fast in a place where no one would bother to look for in a stormy day. _

"_Relena!" He shouted._

_Relena promptly turned around, but than turned away again. " Go" she whispered only loud enough for him to hear. Her whole body was wet, her hair was wet, she felt cold and miserable and….alone._

_Her brother didn't feel good either, his clothes were a mess as well as his face from slipping, he was also cold and wet. However he planned on making things right. "But Relena-"_

_His eyes went wide.A sob, her sister was crying __**because**__ of him. Ouch. It hurts._

"_But I'm here no-"_

_Again a sob. Seemed like no explanation could reach towards her._

"_I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I was angry at something else and I let it out on you, I never meant to, you know it don't you? " He looked down, he wasn't good at letting his feelings out. "Please don't forget our time together; I really really care about you. I was just angry at something else, I know it never happened before but I just didn't mean it."_

_He forced himself to go in front of her wheelchair and face her, her face was washed with tears. Again it hurts to see her like that, he fell onto his knees in front of her. He knew what he said didn't make a difference yet, he just apologized, it doesn't justify his actions. He wasn't good at saying his feelings at all, yet he just continued._

" _The truth is you are the person who I love the most, Relena, you are the best sister I could ever have. If you'd hate me, I won't know what to do.."_

_Relena stunned by his words and first time seeing her brother having tears did the only thing she could do. She held out her hand and touched his cheek to wipe the tears coming. Suddenly she felt guilty and useless again. However, the weather said otherwise, it slowly started to top raining._

"_Brother,…I'm sorry too, you are suffering because of me, ….I do love my brother…don't cry."_

_He stared at her thankfully and nodded. Touma knew immediately what she was thinking. He already broke his promise to be a strong man and never to cry again, he wasn't planning on continuing and breaking it. So he took her soft hand who was on his cheeck in his hand. He let out a small , dirty and loving doll in front of her and mimicked a voice which resembled their father or just a man who has a deep voice._

" _No worries Relena, the prince has returned, one day he will rescue you and show you the world."_

_Relena couldn't help and giggle at the sudden swing of emotion and at the ridiculous way of imitating a mans voice. Touma smiled. A few sunshine were starting to shine through the sky._

"_Will the prince leave me again?"_

" _You are the most important person in this prince's life, if you wouldn't be there and talk and be there for me the prince would have no courage to go on. So the prince will always be there in your heart. But…" Toumas tried to find out the right words, he couldn't explain to her that he was now more determined to learn medicine and cure her illness. It would be a bit too much for her guilty senses. Suddenly more sunshine fell onto the city._

" _No need, No need. I understand, as long as the prince promises me to be there for me like today and like it has always been, I'll be fine. But the prince must smile from time to time more when he works or else he'll never learn when he has no fun!"_

_Touma widen his eyes, was this one of the reasons of the sudden outburst? Now it made all sense. The'lively' person was not there when he learned. He struggled to keep the information within himself with all the pressure of his family and feeling like he is not wanted. Relena may didn't know it, but she had said the wisest thing which matters the most. It was only when he saw Relena, he felt better again._

_He stopped the imitating voice and said " I promise. I will always come back for you and we will have great times, and you will see me achieving better now. We'll go many places together and one day..one day you'll walk!." He held out his little finger._

_Relena smiled and held out her little finger " Promise me to have fun while learning .Never forget to contact me again."_

" _I promise." He smiled, and sealed the promise with his little finger. Both of them laughed under beautiful sunny weather and a rainbow._

Touma and Relena were in Relenas room and Touma made her bed ready and helped Relena to get on and lay still on her bed.

Suddenly something precious caught his eye- a doll.

Relena also noticing his glance, took the doll in her hand and said "It may not be something which every girl in my age has but it protects me"

Touma smiled. Just when he was about to leave someone grabbed his wrist. He looked questioningly at his sister,

"Stay with me….until I sleep at least….please" She asked shyly.

"I won't leave" he reppplied and sat next to her.

" Brother please remember, I like it when you live happily." She whispered before she went to sleep.

Touma looked confused at her, but then realized by sensing the warmth coming on his wrist. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

" I am happy as long as you are happy."

Since she fell asleep quick, he went back in laboratory and looked at the sky out of the window. It stopped raining.

He sighed, he needed some fresh air, just a few minutes ago he was eager to complete this project but his sister did miracles to him. He took his jacked and prepared himself to go outside.

**Authors Note:** This is not finished, it will continue! I hope you like it so far, any reviews and critics are welcome. I would explain some stuff here but I am too tired right now. I wanted to show that nothing is perfect, although some relationships seem like they won't have fights, they can have fights. I wanted to reflect the polite behavior of how perfect they are supposed to be but also are humans so they had quite difficult moments as well. I think Thomas had a hard life; he really must have lost his child-life by achieving so many things in such a young age. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it ^^ AS you can see, it is my very first fanfic so please forgive the mistakes done. ^^'.


End file.
